


Human

by beeyouteaful



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam fell in love with a human, but with humans come complications, and with complications come tough decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as purely fluff, but then I was like 'nah bro, it's not ANGSTY enough.'
> 
> I really love Adam as a character and love how sweetly he can be portrayed, even though in the movie he's very stoic at times (but we can see that his hard shell crumbles around Eve ((because he loves her)). I wanted to write a sweeter version of him because I can't get enough of this side of him at all. Honestly, he's probably one of my favorite of Tom's characters to date.

Adam wasn’t one for romance outside of his marriage. After Eve had died, it was like his whole world crumbled. He considered many ways to cope with his emotions right after the untimely demise of his love, much like taking his own life to join her, but of course, he knew in his heart that Eve wouldn’t want him to do that to himself. And so, Adam listened to his heart.

The second time he listened to his heart, it was a Monday night. Well, it was daytime for him, but for the zombies? It was time for them to hibernate until the next sunrise. Adam was on his way to the hospital—in scrubs and everything—to retrieve a supply of blood for himself. He had been living on a very limited supply for quite some time, and decided that instead of dying slowly, he’d live lavishly. So, he took about 11 pints of blood from the bank and returned to his home.

Though, it didn’t feel much like home without his wife. It had been over a year, which was really nothing to Adam, since he had lived to see centuries of history happen, but it had been tough, and like previously stated, he almost put himself six-feet-under along with Eve; he hadn’t had a purpose. His home lost it’s home-like qualities. There was no love in the walls or affection in the rugs. Everything just…existed. It was a _house_ —a place to live.

But Adam would drag himself out of bed every day—night—and find something to occupy his time, whether it be reading, writing, or music. He never watched the television. He rarely went outside. It was a miserable existence. Then, he met (y/n) on that Monday night.

On his way home from the hospital, he saw something— _someone_ —sitting on the bench just a few blocks from his home. As he got closer, he realized it was a girl. She couldn’t be old at all. She sensed him approaching and turned her head. The first thing he noticed was the bright nature of her eyes. They seemed to glow under the light of the street lamp. She smiled politely at him.

He couldn’t respond. He was so taken aback by those eyes and how they shimmered with wonder. His mind shut down. All he could think was “ _wow_.” His articulate nature was lost in one moment. This had to be significant because he stopped breathing, and he was sure that if his heart still beat, it would have stopped, too. He wondered if he should feed off of her, but quickly shook that thought from his mind. No, she was too beautiful. If he did, he would either have to kill her or turn her, and he wanted neither of those things. He would never be able to look into those eyes again. So, Adam began to woo her.

She was bubbly, cute, talkative, and sickeningly sweet: everything Adam despised. But she carried herself with an elegance that no one matched—not even Eve. She had the poise of a ballerina and the mind of even the most brilliant of scholars. And he could not get over her eyes! They were the most beautiful and ethereal he had seen in his lifetime. She was young and naive and innocent. And Adam _loved_ her.

Now, his love for her wasn’t the same as his love for poetry or music or even Eve. He _adored_ (y/n). He would do absolutely anything if she asked. She didn’t, but there was no doubt that she knew of Adam’s love for her. She loved him the same way. It seemed that they were meant to be, even though Adam was _however old_ , and she was but a newborn compared to him. They came from different backgrounds of course, but they couldn’t be happier with each other.

Adam was a good listener, and (y/n) was a great speaker. They would sit with each other for hours on end and Adam would hear her stories of childhood, and she’d happily tell him all about it. Of course, she would politely ask him if she was talking too much, but he would answer with a simple shake of the head, and she would continue. When she spoke, he listened to her. He _heard_ her. His harsh exterior melted whenever she was near. He even smiled again.

Soon, (y/n) was his girlfriend, and the two lived together in Adam’s home. The first time she stepped foot into the house, she noticed all of the clutter around her. She called it “charming,” and continued further inside. Adam frowned at her and asked what she meant, but she just turned around and smiled at him.

“I _mean_ it’s charming. It’s homey. It’s lived-in,” she explained to him. He took it as a compliment and thanked her.

It wasn’t long after they met that (y/n) learned of Adam’s condition. He had tried so hard to hide it from her, especially his teeth. But one day, he smiled a bit too brightly, and he was found out. She listened to him intently as he explained to her what it was like. She just nodded and smiled. It didn’t even phase her, and the two loved each other just the same.

Some days—or nights, rather—Adam would find (y/n) curled up in his robe on his bed. Even though she had switched over to his schedule, she still had trouble coping with working on her schedule and still keeping up with him. Staying up during the nighttime and then going to work the next day was taking it’s toll on (y/n). Eventually, she quit her job once Adam told her of his financial stability and asked her to let him take care of her. Though, she didn’t go out silently. She tried to keep on her own schedule for a few months before she saw how much it was affecting her. Once she freed up her time to convert her inner clock, the pair found more time for love-making and general lazy days in bed. Adam loved to lay his head on (y/n)’s chest and listen to her heart beat.

The two lovers would lounge around their home until it was suitable for Adam to go outside. They would go to the parks and look at the stars. They would go for walks and talk about Existentialism. They’d even tour around the safer parts of the city and discuss the Romantic poets like Wordsworth and Blake. As long as they were together, they were happy.

One night, when they decided to stay in and enjoy each other’s company, (y/n) fell ill. She wretched over the toilet bowl so much that she started to cough up blood from her irritated throat.

“Shit,” she rasped out with tears in her eyes. “Adam…” she called. Her lover entered the bathroom promptly and asked what was wrong. “Take me to the hospital.” His body went rigid with panic as he looked into the porcelain toilet bowl and saw the bloodied water.

“Oh god, (y/n).” He kneeled by her side and scooped her into his arms. “You’re going to be alright.” Suddenly, Adam stopped and his eyes glazed over, seeming to be in a trance.

“Adam?” (y/n) asked. He didn’t respond. “Adam?” she tried again.

“Your blood…” His pupils dilated slightly. _So pure…_ he thought.

“Please don’t do this now… Control yourself. Please, Adam.” The vampire gritted his teeth together as he staggered back out of the bathroom.

The pair made it to his car, and he gently placed (y/n) into the passenger seat before moving around the front of the vehicle to the driver’s side. He sped off to the hospital as fast as he could, making sure his love was okay the whole way there, all while keeping his instinctive urges under control.

“I think I’m dying.”

“Don’t say that,” Adam growled, grinding his teeth. (Y/n)’s eyes widened, and she shut up immediately. Adam opened her car door and lifted her into his arms. He rushed into the front doors of the hospital and went straight for the Emergency Room. (Y/n) was taken into the care of the doctors, and Adam was forced to sit in the waiting room. No one else was there, so he just paced around the room until a nurse came to retrieve him. He was lead back to the room they were holding his love in.

“Adam.” She reached up and embraced him from the bed.

“What’s the matter, my love?” He pulled back and noticed there were tears in her eyes.

“I have internal bleeding in my throat, and I’ve been swallowing too much blood,” she rasped. “They can’t get the wound to heal. I don’t know what they plan to do, but it doesn’t look good.”

“Oh, (y/n)...” Adam cupped her cheek with his hand.

“I don’t want to die, Adam.”

“You won’t, darling. They’ll figure out what to do.”

“No, they won’t. These doctors… They’re strange. I don’t feel comfortable with them, Adam.”

“What else do you suggest we do, then? I hardly know how to handle this, even with all of my years on this planet.”

“I…” She paused, not knowing how to articulate what she was thinking. She sighed. “I don’t know. I feel like they’d just let me die. I’ve heard so many stories about that kind of thing.” Adam felt his heart breaking. She never spoke to him so hopelessly before. She always gave people the benefit of the doubt—hell, she gave it to him—so he knew that her uneasiness couldn’t be ignored. Still, he did not know if he would be able to take care of her properly on his own. She finally spoke again.

“I guess just stay here with me. Don’t leave me alone.”

“The thought never even grazed my mind.” He squeezed her hand and gave a small, yet reassuring, smile.

Even though he could feel himself becoming increasingly lethargic, Adam willed himself to stay awake and watch over his love. He never left her side or even released her hand. She shifted in the bed a few times, and Adam kept brushing away the stray hairs that fell in her peaceful face. He was glad that she stopped vomiting, but he still worried that something was wrong with her. The vampire let his mind wander through the different ways he could help her, but he found that none led to a real solution. Except one.

 _No,_ he thought. _I won’t do it. She is too beautiful for that fate._ Adam found himself worrying over his troubled thoughts and had yet to realize that his human was awake. Well, awake, but barely. The girl tried to lift her head but found it too difficult.

“Adam…” her voice was barely audible, but he had heard.

“(Y/n).”

“I can’t move. My head is pounding,” she whispered. “I don’t want to die… to leave you…” Adam held her wrist gingerly, fighting back tears and trying to hide the fact that he was checking her pulse. It was slower than normal: a result of the blood loss. He then noticed that her eyes were not so bright anymore, and they were shining with her own tears. Her skin was paler and dull, and Adam could see that she would not last much longer. He had no choice, now.

“Darling, listen to me…” He felt his stomach drop at what he was about to propose. “I… I think I can fix this, but you have to be consenting.”

“Of course, Adam.”

“I can…” Oh god, this was harder than he first thought. “I can turn you. You know. Into this.” He motioned to himself, a grimace crossed over his features. (Y/n) reached out shakily for his cheek, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “It’s the last thing I ever want to do, but I don’t want to lose you. I’m too selfish.”

“You’re not.” He held her hand to his cheek. “If you’re selfish, then I am too.” She flashed a weak smile.

“Are you absolutely sure you want this?” he asked warily. She nodded, but he shook his head. “I want you to say it.”

“I’m sure, Adam. Do what you have to do.” He smiled a little sadly at her.

“Alright. But I think it would be best if I took you home to do it. A lot of these people here are…not so accepting. Do you think you could handle that?” His beautiful little dove nodded, and Adam proceeded to remove her effortlessly from the bed and sneak her from the hospital. He did so successfully, and soon, the two were back in his house. The vampire laid her gently on their bed and told her to wait for him while he retrieved some things. When he returned, Adam held a small pocket knife in his hand, and a cloth in the other.

“What is that for?” (Y/n) asked, eyeing the blade.

“For me to turn you, you must drink from me after I’ve done so to you.”

“That’s so grotesque,” she half-joked. Adam smiled at her light amusement.

“I know. But you’ll only have to do it once.” There was a long silence that hung heavily in the air like the drapes on their bedposts.

“Will it hurt?”

“Usually, there is an initial pressure,” Adam began, “but afterwards it is very euphoric and dream-like.” The girl nodded slowly in comprehension.

“Okay. I think I’m ready.” Adam looked at her with an uneasy expression, as if to ask if she was truly sure. She nodded again. “I’m ready.”

Adam took his time. He wanted to savour the intimacy of this moment. Even though he had objected to it so many times before, he realized that this was a whole new step in their relationship. He knew that she trusted him endlessly, and that made Adam’s heart sing.

He ever-so-gently brushed the hair away from her neck, kissing down her jaw and right to the spot where he would bite. Adam reached down to feel (y/n)’s pulse in her wrist one last time.

“I love you so dearly. I love you forever,” he proclaimed, nuzzling his nose into her shoulder.

“I love you, too, Adam. Forever.” She laced her fingers with his. He felt his canines throb with anticipation. He kissed her skin once more before sinking his fangs into the flesh. She gasped and cried out at the contact, and he almost stopped at the thought of her being in pain, but after Adam sucked a few times, she started to feel lighter. It really was like a dream. Her eyelids grew heavy, and his soft lips felt like clouds against her skin. She moaned from the sheer bliss.

All too soon, the contact ceased, and Adam saw her face fall slightly.

“Why did you stop?” she whined. Adam just shook his head and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He picked up the pocket knife from the nightstand and slit his palm open, pressing it to her lips.

“Drink,” he commanded flatly. She lapped at his hand weakly, still in a daze from being drained almost dry. Adam looked down at her sweetly, still as in love with her as the first day he laid eyes on her. Why had he worried so much? She would be the exact same girl; the only difference being that she would now drink blood. He chuckled to himself as he recounted being so damned tied up in keeping her heart beating that he didn’t realize that she would still love him endlessly.

He stroked her hair lovingly as she continued to consume his blood. He could almost imagine the conversation that would follow the next morning. She would ask him why they hadn’t done this before, and he would tell her that he let his pride and selfishness get in the way. Then she would sit for a moment before saying something along the lines of, _I didn’t think vampires even had blood_. He smiled to himself and pulled his hand from her mouth.

“Good job, my love.” He took the cloth from the side of the bed and wiped her mouth softly of the bloody remnants and then wrapped it around his palm to stop the bleeding. “I’m so proud of you.” Already, her eyes were turning silver, but they still seemed to have that same glow as before, even in her hypnotic state. She made an appreciative noise in her throat, seeing as she was close to passing out. Adam kissed her eyelids after they fluttered closed and laid in the bed beside her. (Y/n) curled up into his embrace and hid her face in his chest. Soon after, the vampire—though soon, they would _both_ be vampires—fell asleep. But before he went completely unconscious, one last thought grazed his hazy mind.

_Forever_. He could _really_ love her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate any and all feedback regarding your thoughts on our boy Adam, here! He is truly a phenomenal character and I would like to write more of him. Let me know!


End file.
